The present invention relates to devices for injecting, dispensing, administering, delivering or infusing a substance, and to methods of making and using such devices. More particularly, it relates to an injection device with a mechanism for preventing dispensing when the injection device, a component thereof or an auxiliary component therefor is empty. For example, in some embodiments, the present invention relates to an injection device with a feature for preventing or avoiding a control operation via which control operation a user normally believes a dispensing operation has been actuated or is actuated, thereby preventing or avoiding the user's misapprehension that a dose actually has or is being dispensed.
By virtue of another aspect, the present invention relates to an injection device with a lock for preventing a priming or setting movement of the injection device when one or more predefined dispensing movements of a plunger rod or threaded rod have been effected, e.g. if a predefined dose or quantity has been dispensed, if there is not another dose left, or there is an insufficient quantity for a dose, etc.